Tough Love
by I-am-Online
Summary: CHARLIE/OLIVIA/FIDELIO: Love, Friendship- What happens when all you thought you knew ended up being a lie?   TANCRED/EMMA: It seemed perfect... Almost too perfect...  DEATH: And who has caused them?
1. Prologue

Tough Love

Hey I'm new here and this is my first ever fanfiction :O well I'm probably not very good at writing but I thought I would at least try.

He was out of her league. She was pushed away. But they have more to worry about as a search for glory will kill anyone that will come in its way. A story of love, hurt and hope in the unfair world of Bloor's Academy. OC/FG/OV/CB/NB/DE TT/ET/AP

I know it looks complicated but the pairing will sort out... I hope!

Prologue

Fidelio hugged Olivia as she cried on his shoulder. It felt weird to hold his friend like this. A blush played at his cheeks as she gripped him tighter, sobbing even more. He patted her on the back, unsurely, and hoped that his comforting was working.

Olivia, at the tender age of thirteen, had had her first boyfriend. Note the past tense- he had broken up with her since he didn't "fancy her anymore." She had come running into Fidelio's rather shocked arms and cried her eyes out.

"Hey, it's ok. He was an idiot anyway," Fidelio said, hoping that it was the right thing to say.

Apparently it was because her sobs started to subside and she stepped out of the hug.

With a final sniff, she stood proud and said, "You're right, Fido! I shouldn't cry over a _boy_ like him," as she waved her arms dramatically.

Sensing that he had hit the right note, Fidelio added, "You know, Liv, I don't think he was good enough for you!"

Her eyes lit up.

"You're right, Fidelio old chum! From now on I am only going to date nice, popular, funny and of course _gorgeous_ guys!"

Fidelio grinned as the green-haired girl skipped away from him.

"Good luck with that, Liv!"

She had gone from sad to happy in the small space of five minutes. Fidelio rolled his eyes.

Olivia was like that.

A/N: hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated very much. Flames are too!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello Again! Can I just make this clear to anyone who reads this that it is not just a Fidelio/Olivia fic. It is **Charlie/Olivia/Fidelio** and a **Charlie/naren/dagbert** pairing. Oh and the old favourite **Tancred/Emma** with a difference- with **asa** in there too! Hehe.

Not that it makes the story any better but it gives it a wider audience ; )

Oh and this is set before Red Knight so the Bloors are still in charge of the school and whatnot but the characters are older than in the book!

Thanks to: Lily for reviewing and being kind and people have different opinions so really I don't mind what pairings they like (unless I HATE them lol) : ).

Hannnahtwinkle who faved my story love ya!

who has a very cute name and thanks for your compliments!

Chapter 1

"Friendship... is not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything."  
_Muhammad Ali_

Gabriel yawned as he lay against a tree in the surprisingly welcoming-looking grounds of Bloor's Academy. Opening one eye slightly to take in the sight around him, he contemplated endowments, enemies and life in general.

He would be 18 next year and soon be leaving school. Not much had changed over the years: his floppy brown hair still fell into his eyes and he still had an avid love for gerbils. His friends hadn't changed much either: Charlie was still the clueless hero: Emma still quiet and nice: Olivia still outrageous...

Suddenly, he stiffened as a group of boys came into view.

'But,' he thought, 'there was one who changed quite a lot.'

**The group edged nearer to him. Gabriel let out an inward sigh when he realised who they were. The "popular" guys.**

**Laughing and jeering at each other while some girls, clad in short skirts and heavy make-up, sauntered up to them. Gabriel rolled his eyes. They thought they ruled the place.**

**He was about to get up and move away when one of them called to him.**

"**Oh look, it's Gabriel! My BEST friend!"**

**Gabriel had only time to look bewildered before one of the boys came over and slung an arm over his shoulders. He had short black hair, which was gelled up into spikes. An easy grin spread on his handsome face as he slapped Gabriel on the back.**

"**How are you doing then, my old pal?"**

**The silly group laughed as Daniel Read continued to tease Gabriel. The brown-haired boy grumbled as he shifted away from Dan's grasp. He turned to walk away but was tripped over by one of Dan's friends, who "just happened" to have their leg in the way.**

**Wincing on impact, Gabriel lay still on the ground for a few moments as the gang left him, still laughing.**

"Did you see the look on his face?" Dan boasted, within ear-shot of him.

More harsh chuckles followed.

Gabriel lifted his head from the grass, glancing swiftly at the group that had just left him. He met a pair of bright green eyes. Quickly, the other boy turned away and acknowledged the girl next to him, who had been trying to catch his attention the whole time.

Letting his head sink back into the grass, Gabriel thought sadly: 'only one of us has really changed in the last 3 years.'

He got up, raising himself by his arms as he stared at the grounds around him. But, the curly brown hair of his former friend was nowhere to be seen.

"So how's it going with Emma?"

Tancred flashed a grin at his best friend. It had been four years and somehow they were still going strong. They were meant for each other, sure to get married and die together in one big happy fairytale.

"Amazing."

Lysander rolled his eyes at his bright eyed friend and sighed.

'Lovesick fool,' he thought to himself.

They were sitting in the Art room; both supposed to be painting but both deciding to talk instead. Lysander had never liked painting all that much- he preferred sculpting- and Tancred… Well, let's just say that his talents lie elsewhere.

Suddenly, the peace was broken by shouts on the other side of the room. The boys turned around and, sure enough, they caught Joshua Tilpin causing havoc. Using his magnetism, he made all the paintbrushes cling onto his cape. This wasn't so bad but when people were working with the said paintbrushes found that they were suddenly whipped out of their hands: that was when the trouble started.

Paint, paper, and swear words flowed in the battle against first Tilpin and then anyone else they had managed to hit. Soon, there was chaos and everyone started chucking everything they could get hold of at each other. Tancred ran to join in as Lysander rolled his eyes and stayed seated, trying to look mature, until a green splodge flew onto his cheek. Shouting, he entered the paint war, armed with several tubes of the coloured gloop.

Tancred romped around in the mad crowds of people, flicking colour into anyone he could. Spotting some familiar flowing blonde hair, he's splattered paint all the way down the girls' back. She turned and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Tancred…"

" Emma, I assure that was an accident," said the blonde boy, grinning like an idiot.

She ran at him, but Tancred easily stopped her by grabbing her arms.

"You're nothing against me!" He teased, loving the cute way she pouted out of him.

She struggled in his grip and gave in as he was too strong. Looking up, she noticed how close they were and slowly closed her eyes.

It was a short moment before Tancred felt her lips on his in a sweet kiss. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist, enjoying the moment. He led the way she felt against his lips. He loved the way she pressed her body against him, like they were one. He loved the way she is slowly wiped paint on his unsuspecting face…

He froze. Grinning, she pulled away as he chased after her in revenge, looking quite comical with his new green face. He caught up with her and showered her cape with paint as she fought back with a hog-haired paintbrush.

Everyone was so absorbed in fighting: they barely noticed the door of the art room opening.

"AND WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU CALL THIS!"

They all turned to find their art teacher fuming at them. Tancred stopped and thought for a moment.

"I'd call it ART, Miss!"

English.

With Mr Carp.

Great…

Olivia sighed as she sat down. She could be doing so many amazing things with her life rather than being stuck in a not sweaty English classroom with a hot-tempered and sweaty English teacher. She had the world at her feet, being the best undiscovered actress there was. But alas, her confidence gently subsided as some rowdy boys took their places behind her.

Glancing up at the clock, she tapped her yellow fingernails impatiently on the desk. He was always late.

Mr Carp stood up from his desk in front of them with his vulture like nose holding up his thick framed spectacles. His thick eyebrows quivered as he began to speak.

"Today class, we will be reading on of the most famous of Shakespeare's work-"

He stopped as the door swung open, revealing a lanky boy with untameable brown hair. The boy grinned lopsidedly at the man as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry-"

"INSOLENT BOY! ARRIVING LATE TO MY CLASS! DO YOU NOT APPRECIATE THE WORTHINESS OF THE GRAND SUBJECT OF ENGLISH? DO YOU NOT CARE FOR THE WORK THAT I PUT INTO THESE CLASSES TO TEACH YOUR TINY PEA-SIZED BRAIN!"

"I appreciate your work, sir."

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!"

"Ok sir."

"ARE YOU THICK BOY? DO NOT INTERRUPT!"

The boy shut his mouth as his teacher took time to catch his breath and continue.

"Charlie Bone," he said, snidely. "Charlie Bone who thinks he owns the school and can continue doing anything he likes. Well, I tell you, boy, YOU CAN'T! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ENDOWMENTS OR WHATEVER YOU CALL IT! YOU ARE NOT THE LEADER OF ME, CHARLIE BONE! YOU WILL NEVER CONTROL ME!"

Charlie's eyes were wide and the sides of his mouth were twitching in order to stop his laughter. The whole class seemed to do the same- in order to avoid detention.

Mr Carp then gave him a _very_ scary look as he barked: "GET INTO YOUR SEAT, BOY!"

Charlie swore steam was coming out of the man's nostrils as he lumbered to his seat next to Olivia.

'Ewww… Mr Carp's nostrils… EWW! Bad thoughts Charlie do NOT think bad thoughts.'

"Fashionably late as always, Bone," she muttered, catching his eyes and grinning.

Charlie smiled back, noticing how straight her teeth were. Ok, his friend was pretty and they may have a thing going on between them but they WEREN'T going out. Not yet…

Charlie blushed slightly as she caught him staring and turned to face the front.

Olivia did the same, smirking slightly as she did so.

"And can anyone tell me what happen in Macbeth? No? Then either you are stupid or shy. But if you are shy that makes you STUPID!" Mr Carp paused as he wrote on the ancient blackboard. "Gunn, give me an answer!"

The teen turned towards the front as his name was shouted. Before, he was sitting sideways on his chair to talk to his friend behind him. He gave Mr Carp a charming smile- or was that a smirk- and said: "I honestly do not know, sir."

Mr Carps eyes flared.

"So the boy genius doesn't know?"

"Genius in Music, sir, not English," Fidelio causally stated, as he examined his pen in his fingers.

Charlie scoffed audibly and Fidelio looked directly at him. He frowned, for a moment the smile vanished from his face. It reappeared, seconds later, slightly more forced and not reaching his eyes. But then, happiness never did tend to reach his eyes nowadays.

Not that anyone noticed.

"Silly little boy! Do not answer back to your elder! You think you're so clever- don't you Gunn? You and your witty little lines," Mr Carp hissed.

"Sir just shut the fuck up- will ya? You teach English right? Then do that instead of showing us how badly you can lose some stupid argument!"

Fidelio stared at the girl who had just spoken. She faced him, a smile forming on her pretty but slightly too made up face. She was the girl who he had talked to at break, the one with short blonde hair. Fidelio grinned at her while Mr Carp muttered to himself about how he should really bring medieval forms of torture back for punishment.

"Cheers."

"No problem," she answered, airily while surveying his tanned body.

Fidelio quirked his eyebrows in thought. She was quite hot. Maybe she would do, at least for now he stretched, being careful to "accidentally" brush her thigh as he did so and said, "and who are you again?"

The lipgloss shined on her lips as she smiled widely.

"Tanya. Tanya Morsell."

AN: I actually wrote this ages ago but I'm a really slow typer eheh!

Hope you enjoyed :D

I worship reviewers! You are like gods to me :D xx


	3. Chapter 2

I don't know if anyone noticed but last time there were random bold bits and my text was not split up how I wanted it to be (sorry if it was hard to follow)!

Thanks you for the reviews and faves :D I feel special :D

And sorry for the very very very long wait for update :L In my defence I had exams and school and shizzle….

Eheh love you!

**Me: **I don't own Charlie Bone!

**Charlie**: you do not own me…

**Me**: like hell I do!

**Charlie**: girls are weird…

Chapter 2

"A baby is born with a need to be loved - and never outgrows it."  
_Frank Howard Clark_

Sometimes it fells nice to believe that you can run away from your troubles. Not that it's really possible. Running is not a way of escaping the outside world but, thankfully, it is good for you health.

Panting, Naren skidded to a stop. She swept her fingers through her fringe to stop it from falling into her vision, as she caught her breath. She blinked repeatedly, as if it would wipe away the tears that were spilling from her eyes and took out a spotty red tissue.

Before it reached her face, however, she froze and then balled her hand into a fist.

"I thought you were my friend…" she muttered.

The fourteen year old stared up at the lamppost she had stopped by. She smiled but it a sad. Wry smile that barely lasted a second as memories flashed through her mind.

"_You like Charlie?"_

_Naren blushed as Olivia grinned._

"_Y-yes…"_

"_That's so cute! Aww we get you two together!"_

_Olivia's grin widened as Naren stuttered._

"_Y-you'd talk to him for me?"_

"_That's what friends are for!"_

Naren stared as her angry fist. Friend? If she had been her friend then maybe she wouldn't have betrayed her. If she had been her friend then maybe she would not have stolen Charlie's heart from her…

"_I like you."_

_Charlie did a double take._

"_What?"_

_Naren blushed but met his eyes._

"_I like you."_

"_Oh yeah, I like you too."_

_He smiled and Naren felt her heart race._

"_I mean, we're friends right?"_

_Naren felt her shoulders sag. Oblivious, Charlie laughed and said." I thought you meant that you like liked me and I was really scared but you mean as a friend right?"_

_Naren nodded, mechanically, a sinking felling spreading over her._

"_Which is good because I have a person I really like.."_

_She looked at him He blushed and leaned towards her. For one foolish moment, she thought he was going to kiss her-_

"_It's Olivia."_

_It was her turn to look shocked._

"_What!"_

"_I like Olivia."_

_The three words crashed down on Naren as she struggled to form words._

"_I…"_

_Charlie gave her a questioning look, perhaps hoping for reassurance._

"_I…"_

_Giving up, she ran away from him, ignoring his confused shouts from behind._

"Are you going to move or are you going to stay there all night?"

Naren froze. Slowly, she glanced behind her to see a boy in the darkness, staring at her.

"Don't creep up on people like that, pervert!"

The boy grinned.

"How rude, were you not taught how to introduce yourself?"

He stepped forward and Naren saw his pale face in the light.

"Why would I introduce myself to you?"

"Because it doesn't look like you have anything better to do."

Naren sighed, realising he was right. Dropping the act, she said, "I'm Naren."

"I'm Dagbert."

Giving a little start, Naren started to back away. She shook her head as she surveyed the boy's long hair and ocean blue eyes.

"You drown people!"

"Only if they get in my way."

She dropped her tissue as she pushed him away from her. He was taller than her but lanky and weak, so she managed to make him stumble.

"You're sick!"

With that, she sped off.

Dagbert watched her silhouette for a moment as it faded into the distance, before bending to pick up the spotty red sheet. He smirked. As a gentleman, he should return it.

Right?

Charlie yawned as he lay back in green grass of the park. Fisting some blades up in his hands, he wondered briefly where Ben had gone. Just because he wasn't involved in the new plan to find out where Manfred had gone for the past two weeks didn't mean he had to storm off like that. The bush-haired boy frowned, his eyebrows nothing together remembering something.

"_Why not?"_

"_You're not-"_

"_Endowed? Wow, tell me something I don't know," the other boy muttered sarcastically._

"_It's dangerous!"_

"_Right, but you're still going…"_

"_It's not the same," Charlie argued._

"_I want to help. That's what friends do-they help each other," the boy retorted back. He gave Charlie a look with those jade green eyes of his._

"_Yes but-," started Charlie, feeling slightly exasperated._

"_I guess it, you're endowed. It's your duty. And it just ruins your pride if a mere human tries to help."_

"_Fido, you know I don't mean it like that…"_

"_Really? You could've fooled me…"_

_And that was the first time that Fidelio glared at him._

Charlie shook his head and turned to Olivia. She was talking to Emma animatedly, waving her arms around for dramatic effect. Charlie smiled and sat up as he tried to listen to their conversation.

"He said that!"

"I know! I told him of course we will. What does he think I was going to do?"

"Why would Tancred think that going to college split you two up?" Olivia rolled her eyes. "God-he is such a girl sometimes-it's unbelievable!"

Emma look slightly distant and she responded.

"Do you think that he thinks we won't last one we're, you know, apart?"

Olivia sighed and gave a sorry glance to her friend.

"He doesn't know what he's thinking-the dumb blonde-of course you'll last! Without to you there, he'll have no one to tie his shoelaces for him-he'll probably drown in a toilet or something!"

"Drown in the toilet?"

Billy, who'd been listening in, raised his eyebrows so that they were lost in his snow white hair. "Is that even possible?"

"Believe me-if you're Tancred-it is!"

Laughing, Emma playfully pushed Olivia to the side. The girl screamed and landed into Charlie's lap. Billy sniggered as Charlie turned red and jerked over to the left to get away from her. Olivia fell into the grass, giggling like a madman.

Billy turned away from his mental friends and stared at the park through his thick glasses. He liked it here-it makes him feel free like he could almost relive his childhood that he lost at Bloor's Academy. Suddenly, something caught his eye and he screwed up his pale face to work out what it was.

"Is that Fido?"

The other three's head snapped forward. He hasn't been known to them as Fido for a while now but Billy, being younger, had not quite processed the change that took place. They all watched as the brown haired boy walked towards a girl with short blonde hair. His eyes flicked to the side, as if he knew they were watching, and then straight ahead.

Tanya-that was her name right?-was watching, fiddling with a strand of hair. He couldn't help feeling slightly put off. He liked curly hair-the way it bounced and was full of life-and the girl in front of him looked as alive as a mannequin in a shop window. Well, if she wasn't wearing so much crap on her face, then you might be able to see her as an actual person- not a shell of a girl who tried to grow up too fast.

A small smirk played on Fidelio's lips. She was the kind that didn't mind being used. Perfect.

He approached her, grabbed her roughly and kissed her. It was all mechanical; he'd done it so many times before. It was like playing the violin- he could do it with his eyes closed.

The dull buzz of traffic was audible in the background and he wondered, yet again, why he was listening. He broke off and smiled- no smirked- at the girl before him. Her eyes were blue and her nose was almost impossibly perfect. He almost rolled his eyes at the cliché.

From a small distance, Olivia watched the couple with distaste and then she exchanged a look with Emma. She then resumed watching the friend she thought she once knew. He had drawn back, not making contact with the girl, but that didn't seem to matter since Tanya was too busy hiding how excited she was to see him.

"Took you long enough, Fidelio," she purred, not quite hiding the whine in her voice.

He put a causal arm around her shoulders, Charlie swore it just appeared there, and lead her away from the group of friends watching them. The response to that was almost too easy.

"I hope I was worth the wait."

He turned his head and stared right at Olivia, his arm still around Tanya…

Ben didn't like the sound of footsteps. It was like those old horror films where the heroin was always kidnapped by the hideous monster on some conveniently foggy street. He shivered slightly, but he realised he wasn't cold. Times like this, he wished Runner Bean hadn't gone. No, that's wrong, all the time he wished Runner hadn't gone. He bit his lip, hoping the pain would distract him. No luck.

Tap tap tap…

Now that was footsteps.

Ben turned.

Two identical pair of eyes stared back at him.


End file.
